Shaky Shaky
"Shaky Shaky" is a song from Yummy Yummy. Song Credits Yummy Yummy * Written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Published by EMI Music * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. * Recorded at Noisegate Studios 1994. * M. Cook: bass guitar * A. Field: guitar * J. Fatt: piano • G. Page: vocal * Additional musicians: Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Guitar - Peter Mackie Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Recorded and Engineered by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Elfis Vocals: Paul Field * Musicians: Keyboard: Jeff Fatt Bass Guitar: Alex Keller Acoustic Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field Electric Guitar: Murray Cook Drums: Steve Pace ReWiggled A Tribute to The Wiggles * (Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page - Wiggly Tunes Pty. Ltd.) * © 2011 Sons Of Rico * Recorded at Blackbird Studios * Recorded by Dave Parkin * Sons Of Rico appear courtesy of Firestarter Music The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium, ABC, Southbank, Melbourne * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich & Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Read * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Listen Lyrics Hey there, shaky shaky Shaking is fun to do Hey there, shaky shaky I want to shake with you... Well...then...shake a little faster. Shake a little slower. Transcript From 1994 video Greg: 'Wow, That Captain Feathersword's sure was tricky. We're going to do a song all about shaking now. But before we do, let's get into our shaking clothes. Ready? 1, 2, 3. ''(The Wiggles snap their fingers and their shaking clothes magically come on.) From 1998 video Greg: We're going to do some shaking, but first, we need to get into our shaking clothes! 'Jeff: '''I've got a great idea for some shaking clothes! '''Anthony: '''Wahoo, I've got a great idea for some shaking clothes, too! '''Greg: '''Wa-hee! I've got a great idea for some shaking clothes! ''(Murray says nothing and shrugs) '''Jeff: '''I got my shaking clothes. '''Anthony: '''I got my shaking clothes. '''Greg: '''I've got my shaking clothes. '''Murray: '''Are you ready to shake? Let's all shake together! Epilogue from 1994 video '''Greg: Wow. That was a lot of fun shaking, but it's time to get back into our Wiggles clothes now. Ready? 1, 2, 3. (The Wiggles snap their fingers and they're back into their Wiggly clothes.) Trivia *There is no epilogue in the 1998 version. *In the original 1994 version, the Wiggles wear regular jackets. *The song was adapted from Bananas in Pajamas' song Hey There Everybody. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas Episode Appearances *The Party * Multicultural * Dressing Up * Movement * Miss Lucy Had a Ducky * I'll Tell Me Ma Album Appearance *Yummy Yummy * ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles * Hit Songs and Rarities * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra! * Dorothy The Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 8 Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Elvis Mentions Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:The Wiggles Reunion Show Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:The Wiggles (1999 Promo cassette) Songs Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs